Twilighted in Poetry
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: This will be a collection of poems that I write about all four of the books and random people within the series. Hope you enjoy. They're fun to write and funny to read :D R&R to tell me what you think. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Bella & Edward

So basically, I've come up with some random poems. This is the first one. It summarizes Bella and Edward's relationship within the four books, in a funny and interesting way. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it! :D

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Bella and Edward from Twilight to Dawn**

**by Delilah Lovett  
**

The wind in her hair

Settled her fate,

But his quick resistance

landed her a date,

With the most eligible bachelor

in all of high school,

One Edward Cullen,

A vampire, a fool.

He fell for her fast,

and she fell, too

not just in love,

but over her shoe.

She couldn't keep away

and neither could he.

"So, the lion fell in love,

with the lamb," you see.

"What a stupid lamb," she'd said.

And I'd have to concur,

But the "sick, masochistic lion,"

is worse off, than her.

He can't resist her blood,

She is la sua cantante,

but he takes her to his meadow

where there, they once lay.

He left for a while

from a birthday slip-up

But when he thinks she's dead

he decides to give up.

He goes to Italy

to get killed by the guards

but she comes to his rescue

after running many yards.

When they get back,

she's surprised with a bed.

She tries to take off her clothes,

but he just shakes his head.

"Marry me first," he said,

pulling out his mother's ring

"You've got to be kidding,"

she replied with a sting,

To his ego,

bruised, as he spoke,

"I just can't believe

that you think it's a joke."

She finally agreed,

And then told her dad,

Who laughed at her lots,

instead of getting mad.

He told her that she,

would have to tell her mom,

who gave her a blessing,

and remained quite calm.

The wedding was beautiful,

but she still wanted a bite,

to become a vampire,

but it just caused a fight.

For now he resists,

the luscious temptation,

but by Breaking Dawn,

she gets vampirization.

The beauty within her,

comes out in full view.

And for the two lovers,

a baby comes new.

Through a misunderstanding,

they face the Volturi,

But when pleas are ignored,

She shields, full of fury.

In the end, they aren't pursued,

the happy family, for sure,

and so the story says,

they lived happily, ever after.


	2. Jacob, Bella, & Renesmee

**A/N: So basically I felt I couldn't leave Jacob out so it's a Jacob and Bella and Renesmee one with a little inkling to my theory on the whole Jacob being in love with Bella then imprinting on Renesmee thing. Hope you enjoy. This one was more of a challenge, as I had difficulty on some of the rhyming, but I think it turned out okay, though I'm not completely happy with it. Hopefully, you will be though :D**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Dear Bella, Jacob Imprinted Your Daughter**

The funny thing

about Jacob and Bella,

is that he appeared,

a fun-loving, young fella.

But he was a werewolf,

all fuzzy and furry,

and they stopped hanging out,

so Bella started to worry.

All that he told her,

was to figure it out,

and then they'd forget,

what this fight was about.

She grew quite thoughtful,

trying to decipher the meaning,

And then when it hit her,

she still wasn't screaming.

He was her best friend,

though he wanted more.

But she couldn't get over,

Edward's love, to the core.

He fell in love

and tried to imprint,

but his werewolf side,

tried to drop a hint.

"Bella is important,

but not the one you'll adore.

You'll soon find out,

if you wait 'til book four.

"She'll have a baby

the vamps want to abort.

They'll name her Renesmee,

or Nessie, for short.

"You'll look in her eyes,

molten chocolate, for you,

and then you won't care,

if the sky's green or blue.

"All that you'll know,

is that girl is your world,

but watch out for Bella,

her anger _will be_ unfurled."

In seven short years,

she'll be fully grown,

a body of an adult,

able to go out on her own.

The things she can do

with her hands and her mind,

she'll show you her thoughts,

she's one of a kind.

Not just the fact

she's half-human, half-vamp,

but her mother survived

and they get to visit gramp.

He'll think she's adopted

from a tragic incident.

Charlie won't even notice,

the change in Bella's scent.

But once she's discovered,

by Irina's peering eyes

They'll have to fit her

with a clever disguise.

Aro will appear,

with Caius and Marcus

They'll cause such a scene,

and make a big fuss.

Once they see,

she's not what they thought,

they'll be forced to leave,

seeing the army Bella's got.

After a debate,

and thorough discussion,

they'll agree to go,

avoiding repercussion.

Everything works out,

just like in fairy tales.

A prince got his princess,

and the bad guys' plan fails.

Jacob and Bella,

were never meant to be,

simply because,

Renesmee, was the key.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

and Jacob Black.

They fell in love,

and he never, looked back.


	3. Beauty, Brawn, and Borrowed Baby

**A/N: **Some of you asked for other couples, so here is Rosalie and Emmett. I'm not too proud of this one, but here it is nonetheless. Hopefully, it makes some of you smile, or maybe laugh lol. Tell me what you think :D

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**The Beauty, The Brawn, and The Borrowed Baby**

Rosalie and Emmett.

The beauty and the bear.

She rescued him long ago,

From a grizzly's evil snare.

Carlisle had to change him,

afraid that she couldn't stop.

She ran half across the land,

set him down, with a plop.

Today, they are still together,

happy, and in love.

Like bunnies, they go at it,

as many times, as stars above.

He's still the cuddly bear.

She's beauty in vampire form.

Their little relationship,

is anything, but the norm.

She had wanted a baby,

while she was still a human.

Now she's been gifted,

by her newly added kin.

They can take care of Nessie,

even though she's not theirs.

They can pretend to be a family,

and nobody even cares.

She got what she wanted,

in a way, so did he.

They're still together,

and happy, as can be.


	4. A War Hero and His Psychic Shorty

**A/N: **I like this poem a little better than my Rose and Emmett, but i'm not sure if it was good or not. I had trouble doing these last two. I think it's because I don't really have enough info on those characters to make a good enough poem, but here is my attempt for Alice and Jasper. Hope you enjoy. R&R please :D

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**A War Hero and His Psychic Shorty**

A civil war confederate.

A cute, little pixie.

She knew they were destined

because the future, she could see.

"You've kept me waiting."

she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

he replied, after a while.

He hadn't realized he was wandering,

in search of his dream girl,

but there she stood before him,

giving his dead heart a whirl.

Together they searched,

for the Cullen family.

They arrived unannounced,

and were accepted, happily.

Ms. Alice Cullen,

and Jasper Whitlock Hale,

joined the Cullen clan,

and their unique, hunting trail.

They followed them to Forks,

where Alice foresaw Edward's sweet Bella,

turn into a vampire,

making Edward a happy fella.

When Renesmee came,

the couple had to flee,

but only to come back

and bring some proof to free,

the family from being attacked,

by the annoying Volturi,

who only come to start some stuff,

and get Alice to join them and agree.

She whips out another halfsie,

proving Nessie's not alone.

Aro runs home crying

and everyone else gets to go home.

Everyone gets a happy ending,

even Kate, in the Denali clan.

Jasper and Alice join the rest,

and just continue the original plan.

Though their sizes do differ

by some less than two feet,

Jasper sure is glad

that they finally got to meet.


	5. Crazy Haikus

**A/N: **Another batch of my crazy Twilight poems, just because I was in a haiku craze one day. In case you don't know what a Haiku is, it's a poem that has no rhyme scheme, it just follows a 5-7-5 syllable format. They are mostly written about nature and are a Japanese poetic form. I like to write them about whatever I feel like lol. Enjoy :P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward and Bella

Romeo and Juliet

Forbidden Lovers

* * *

Jacob and Nessie

Werewolf and Halfsie girl

True love at first sight

* * *

Alice and Jasper

Pixie and a Southern Gent

She foresaw their love

* * *

Rosie and Emmett

Beauty and the teddy bear

A physical love

* * *

Carlisle, Esme

A love from the younger days

They fulfilled their fate

* * *

Vampire-Human

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Born out of deep love


	6. Haikus for my Stories

**A/N: **So I'm back with more haikus because I decided to come up with one for my upcoming story, Unlucky Me, as well. From there I ended up making some for all of my stories, since Haikus are just too fun :P Enjoy! (Who knows what I have coming up next lol. And I swear I am working on real stories, too. I just finished the end to Cullentastic Christmas, just gotta fine tune and post it. [Expect the update tonight] I'm more than halfway through the chapters for IWYF and TAOOD, so don't hate! School is getting crazy, but I have not abandoned! XD)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unlucky Me**

Collide into fate

A beauty with chestnut hair

Thy name is Bella

**The Art of Online Dating**

A meeting online

Brought together through the school

Thanks, eHarmony

**I'll Want You Forever, So Forever, It Is**

He left and came back

They decided to marry

Soon she will be his

**A Cullentastic Christmas**

Dashing through the snow

Stories of the past are told

All she wants is him

**Let's Talk Politics**

Protesting outside

She happens to catch his eye

What a lucky girl

**What an Ice Suprise**

Taken to the snow

For a week-long vacation

Snowmen proposal

**Those Aren't Sock Puppets!**

Boob implants you say?

He easily falls for it

April Fools for him

**Discover Yourself**

She wanted a kid

She didn't have the parts

Bella brought her joy

**Convention of an Eternity (In the works, but a long way off)**

What a strange letter

Mistaking identities

Vampires galore


	7. Twilight Gangstas

**A/N: **I got really bored and my sister and I were stuck in the car while the 'rents were grocery shopping so we decided to come up with some really silly Twilight Raps. My Favorite is Edward's. I did that one by myself lol. Just so you know, our kind of raps mean every single line rhymes haha. Have fun reading :P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella**

The name is Bella.

She is pretty stella'.

She got herself a handsome fella,

Who thinks he'll go to hell'a.

She wants to be a Cinderella.

And her book's a top sella'.

**

* * *

Edward**

Hey Ed-ward.

I liked you best in the third.

'Cause Jacob was a turd.

But that's something that you heard.

And you ain't never scurred.

That's just absurd.

Cullen's the word.

(Lmao. It's really fun trying to rap that one out. I crack up every time haha. Maybe I'll record it for you guys and put it on my myspace :P)

**

* * *

Jacob Black**

Jacob Black.

You on crack.

Don't come back.

We don't cut no slack.

So stop talking smack.

'Cause you don't know Jack.

And you is wack.

And your skills do lack

So just go with your pack.

**

* * *

Alice**

Little Miss Alice.

Has no malice.

She ain't callous.

She deserves a palace.

With her boy from Dallas.

**

* * *

Emmett**

Emm-ett

Is the coolest Cullen yet.

He likes to bet.

Thinks Bella's a pet.

He's the funniest guy she's met.

What you see is what you get.

There's no one better yet.

**

* * *

Rosalie** (She has two. First using her last name, second without.)

Rosalie Hale

Put some boys in jail.

They were all male.

She proved she's not frail.

Though now she's very pale.

And she doesn't break a nail.

She may have gone to Yale.

She's never missed a sale.

She does so without fail.

Rosalie

Means true beauty.

She has the key.

To stun many.

But she's not free.

She has a fee.

So you best flee.

From McCarty.

**

* * *

Jasper Whitlock**

Jasper Whitlock

White as chalk.

Doesn't like to talk.

The girls like to gawk,

But he can take a knock.

And learned to block,

The newborn flock.

The clock goes tick tock.

**

* * *

The Books**

Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn.

Edward fell for Bella Swan.

She's as frail, as a fawn.

Until she's no lon-ger a pawn.

Clumsy Bel-la is long gone.

* * *

Then I came up with a poem about the teams. You can obviously tell which one I choose hahaha.

Team Edward or Jacob?

Take your pick.

If you didn't pick Edward,

You must be sick.

**THE END :D**


	8. Redefining the Vampire

**A/N:** I guess the fact that I've been poetry crazy is good for my Creative Writing class since that's our next project, but I'm sure it's driving you all mad since my stories are taking so long to update lol. I swear they are coming soon. These poems just pop out and I'm trying really hard to make the chapters worth it, when I finally do get around to updating. Enjoy a random poem I wrote about vampires thanks to Stephenie Meyer's vision of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Redefining the Vampire**

Can't sleep.

Super fast.

James put Bella,

In a cast.

Great hearing.

Great eyesight, too.

Edward just loves,

When Bella wears blue.

Super strong.

Super smell.

Edward believes,

He belongs in Hell.

Still don't get,

What I'm trying to say?

They're vampires,

That sparkle in the day.


End file.
